Virgin Butterfly
by SheWhoDreamsofRed
Summary: Based off the Vocaloid song of the same name. Gakupo has been watching this man for a long time. Now he's setting his plan into motion. This man WILL be his. Gakupo/OC YAOI, Non-con, dub-con, very mature content. Don't like, don't read!
1. Laying Down Plans

**So…Today I watched a subbed version of "Virgin Butterfly" by the Vocaloid Kamui Gakupo. And OMG, that song is SO suggestive. So naturally, I wrote a fanfic! *grins* *is shot***

***coughs* ahem…well…I really didn't want to end up pairing Gakupo with another Vocaloid, due to the song's…content (It's basically just Gakupo raping someone)…so I dragged my OC into this. One thing I have to warn you about though – my OC is male. In other words, YAOI.**

**Matthias: WHY ME?**

**Me: Because you look the best with other men.**

**Matthias: *cries* That was once, and it was with Freeze! Freeze is a nice guy! Gakupo is going to rape me!**

**Me: *sighs* Are you forgetting that you and Freeze started your relationship when Freeze raped you?**

**Matthias: That wasn't rape! It was…indecision on my part!**

**Me: Whatever. Look, I'm the author! Now get out and give us some smexy yaoi non-con that'll make us fangirls drool! *shoves Matthias out and begins the fanfic*

* * *

**

Gakupo loved dusk. He loved how the sky was painted bright colors before it plunged into dismal darkness. Sometimes when he finished his work early he'd sit on his roof and watch the sun set, taking in the view of all the colors that the sky had been tinged as they faded away. But as much as he loved dusk, he loved night even more. Because night was when he got to see _him._

It was always at night. Gakupo would go down to the local bar and he'd be there serving drinks. That man with the midnight black hair tied back in a ponytail that went just below his taut shoulder-blades. Gakupo didn't know his name, but he was the most beautiful man on earth, with that beautiful black hair, ivory skin that was as pale and beautiful as snow and those clear, bright green eyes.

When Gakupo had first met him, he'd had his breath taken away. He felt his body grow heated with the desire that coiled in his gut and his heart had started pounding. It was undeniable. He wanted that man, wanted him heart, body, and soul. And he would have him. It was all a matter of waiting for the right moment.

As Gakupo sat on his roof that day, watching the day fade into night, he wondered about how he should go about making sure that the man became his. His mind explored several different options before he settled on one he liked. A wicked smirk crept across his face as he realized how perfectly it would play out. He would act tonight, and the black-haired man would be his.

* * *

When Gakupo walked into the bar that night, his gaze immediately went to behind the counter, where the man worked. He was there, wiping down the bar with a rag, some stray strands of his black hair falling in his face. Doing his best to hide his smirk, he approached the bar and sat on the stool he always sat on.

"What'll it be tonight, sir?" The black-haired man asked, turning to Gakupo.

Gakupo did his best to control himself when he heard the man's voice. It was as it always was, low and soft and perfectly melodious. Everything about this man was perfect, like a marble Adonis, but even better. "The usual." Gakupo told the man smoothly, offering a small smile, something he knew would make him blush.

True to form, a faint splash of pink colored that sculpted ivory face. Gakupo took the moment to admire how wonderful he looked, cheeks tinged pink, eyes shy and looking down at the ground, the small, sheepish smile on his face. "R-right away sir." He stammered out, turning around and preparing Gakupo's drink.

A few seconds later he slid Gakupo the drink, a glass of various exotic liquors mixed together. Gakupo had one every night, and this man always prepared them perfectly. As he drank, Gakupo went through his plan in his head. It had to work.

"So, um, sir." The man asked nervously, causing Gakupo to look up in surprise. The man had never actually tried to initiate conversation before. "Have you heard? This bar may not be around much longer."

Gakupo raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked. He wasn't too concerned. If things went as planned, he would have no real reason to come back after tonight.

"Yeah." The man answered. "Some big shots up at the town hall said that it would be better to replace this bar with 'something that actually contributes to the value of the community.' They're thinking of building a fire department instead."

"What idiots." Gakupo said.

The man nodded sadly. "Yeah." He agreed. "If they have their way, I'll lose my job." He paused. "So, sir…"

"Call me Gakupo." Gakupo told him smoothly.

"Gakupo?" The man echoed. "I've never heard that name before. Are you foreign?"

"Japanese." Gakupo answered. "I moved to America when I was in middle school."  
"Oh wow. I never would have guessed." The man remarked. "You don't even have an accent. And your hair…well, it doesn't look Japanese."

Gakupo smirked. Of course not. His hair was purple and waist-length. He'd dyed it when he moved to America, and he hadn't cut it since ten years ago. "No, it doesn't." he agreed. "What's your name?"

"Matthias." The man answered, holding out his hand. "Matthias Kunstler."

Gakupo took the outstretched hand and shook it, reveling in his chance to actually touch this man's soft, smooth skin. "Gakupo Kamui."

Matthias grinned. "Nice to meet you."

_You might not be thinking that later_.Gakupo thought wickedly, thinking about all the things he was going to do to this man. _But don't worry. Soon, I will have you screaming in ecstasy.

* * *

_

The night passed much too quickly for Gakupo's tastes. As much as he wanted to be able to carry out his plan, he enjoyed being able to just talk to Matthias. The man proved to be good conversation, quick-witted and fun to talk to.

Matthias looked up at the clock and raised an eyebrow. "My shift's over in five minutes." He remarked. "Time certainly flew by."

"It certainly did." Gakupo agreed, already prepared to set his plan into action. "I should probably be getting home. It was very nice talking to you."

"Same here." Matthias said, reaching out and shaking Gakupo's hand once again. "Let's talk again sometime."

"Yes." Gakupo replied. "Sometime soon."

Matthias grinned and turned away, disappearing into the kitchens. Gakupo watched him go and then he turned and walked out the door. He circled around the building and concealed himself behind a garbage can outside the employees entrance, waiting.

Sure enough, Matthias came out the door, smiling to himself. He walked off and Gakupo followed, doing his best to make sure he went unnoticed. Gakupo waited patiently for Matthias to go to a spot where nobody would notice or disturb them. His chance came when Matthias went into an alley. Moving quickly, Gakupo came up from behind Matthias and grabbed him, pinning him to the wall roughly.

"Wha…" Matthias trailed off as he saw Gakupo. "Hey, you're…"

Gakupo didn't give him a chance to finish. He moved forward and crashed his lips against the other man's, nipping at the soft, pink flesh. He felt the man squirm underneath him, apparently not liking his ministrations quite yet.

He would. Gakupo would soon have him screaming in sheer ecstasy. And this man would become his.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Mwahahaha! *shot again***

**Matthias: *whimpers* I can't believe you're doing this to me!**

**Gakupo: Technically, I'm the one doing this to you.**

**Matthias: You both are evil! I hate you guys! *cries***

**Gakupo: Why is there no more? *glares at me***

**Me: Because I had already written a lot and felt like taking a break. There will be more chapters, though.**

**Gakupo: Good. *grabs Matthias***

**Matthias: Get away from me, you perv!**

**Gakupo: No. *nibbles at Matthias's earlobe***

**Matthias: *moans***

**Me: *nosebleed* Two smexy males…making out…somebody make sure I don't pass out. I want to see all of this.**


	2. Assault in the Alley

**Chapter two! The smexy yaoi non-con begins here!**

**Matthias: Please, no! Spare me!**

**Me: C'mon! The readers have been waiting for this chapter! And so has Gakupo!**

**Gakupo: Already my patience runs thin. I will claim you in this chapter.**

**Matthias: You guys are so cruel! *sobs* goodbye, sweet virginity!**

**Me:…Matthias…you gave up your virginity long ago.**

**Gakupo: WHAT?**

**Me: Okay, you two, start the fanfic!

* * *

**

Gakupo had to hold back a moan as he ravished Matthias's lips. They were exactly as he imagined, and more – soft and sweet and so pliable under his mouth. With a few well placed nips he managed to get those perfect lips to part slightly, and he wasted no time sliding his tongue inside Matthias's mouth. Matthias squirmed madly beneath him, whimpering as Gakupo ran his hands down the man's toned sides.

When Gakupo finally pulled back for want of air, he found himself gazing into confused, scared green eyes with tears at the corners of them. _He'll like it soon enough._ Gakupo thought to himself, sliding his hand under Matthias's shirt and brushing his nipples with his fingertips. Matthias bit his lip, clearly trying to hold back a moan. Gakupo frowned. This wouldn't do. He wanted to hear this man moan.

Pressing his body closer to the other man's, Gakupo ground harshly against Matthias. Matthias gasped, and then began to moan. Gakupo smiled. "That's right." He whispered into Matthias's ear. "Moan for me. Show me that you like it."

Matthias whined low in his throat, a sound so arousing that Gakupo wanted to take him right then. "Why…" Matthias whimpered.

"Because you're so beautiful." Gakupo murmured. "You wouldn't believe how long I've wanted to do this. To see you like this…" he nipped at Matthias's earlobe, relishing in the man's moan. "…It makes my heart race."

Gakupo then proceeded to rip off the man's shirt, revealing his beautiful, perfect ivory chest. "You're so perfect." Gakupo whispered, tweaking the man's nipples. "When I first saw you that night…" He trailed off to place a kiss on the man's swollen, abused lips. "…I thought that you were some sort of angel."

He pushed Matthias to the ground and straddled him, pinning the man's arms above his head with one hand. "Try not to struggle too much." Gakupo said softly. "I'll try to be gentle."

Using his free hand, Gakupo managed to wrestle Matthias's jeans and boxers off. He took a moment to admire what he was seeing before he placed three fingers to Matthias's lips. "Suck on them." He ordered.

With wide, frightened eyes, Matthias obeyed, taking the digits into his mouth and tentatively swirling his tongue around them. Gakupo's eyes fluttered in pleasure as he felt the skilled tongue sucking on his fingers. This was a dream come true, to have this beautiful man underneath him, ivory limbs exposed for him only. It didn't matter that they were in a dark alleyway, Gakupo just wanted to be able to have this man with him, to be able to make love to him.

Eventually Gakupo took his fingers out of Matthias's mouth and placed them by the man's entrance. "It's going to be a little uncomfortable." Gakupo told the man quietly. "It'll get better, I promise." And he shoved a finger in.

Matthias cried out in pain, biting his lower lip as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. "Hurts…" he whined. "Please…stop…"

"Just give it time." Gakupo said soothingly, stroking that beautiful, silky black hair. "Soon it'll get better." He began thrusting his finger in and out, searching for the spot that he knew would make Matthias cry out in pleasure.

"Ahh!" Matthias arched his back suddenly, panting heavily. "Ungh…so good…" He moaned.

"I knew you'd like it." Gakupo purred, continuing to assault the man's prostate. "See? There is pleasure there. Embrace it."

Matthias's moans of pleasure reached Gakupo's ears and made him shiver in arousal. This man was finally giving into the pleasure he felt, and it Gakupo felt privileged to be able to see it.

Gakupo inserted another finger and continued thrusting. Matthias's moans grew louder as the pleasure he was feeling increased. "Please…" He whimpered.

"Yes, my beautiful?" Gakupo asked, continuing to thrust his fingers into Matthias's entrance. "What is it?"

Matthias gazed up at Gakupo, eyes foggy with lust. "Put in something bigger," He said softly. "And screw me until I can't think straight!"

Gakupo's violet eyes lit up. "Yes…" He agreed slowly. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Matthias nodded. "Please." He begged.

A brilliant smile crossed Gakupo's face. "I'm going to let you go." He told Matthias. "Don't try to escape."

Gakupo released Matthias's arms from his grip and Matthias reached up, cording his fingers through Gakupo's smooth violet hair as he brought the other man's lips down for a kiss. Their mouths moved against each other, tongues wrestling for dominance. Matthias's hands fumbled at Gakupo's jeans as he tried to pull them off. When Gakupo's lower body was finally exposed, Matthias blushed at the sight of Gakupo's sizable erection.

Aligning his erection with Matthias's entrance, Gakupo looked down at the beautiful man beneath him. "Brace yourself." He whispered, before pushing his way in carefully.

Matthias flinched at the pain, doing his best to hide his discomfort. Gakupo still noticed. "It'll be alright." He murmured soothingly, stroking Matthias's raven-black tresses. "Just bear with me."

Gakupo began thrusting in and out, slowly at first, but soon he hit Matthias's prostate and Matthias cried out in ecstasy, arching his back. "Hit that again!" Matthias pleaded, feeling desire and pleasure blossom within him.

"As you wish." Gakupo purred, increasing the speed of his thrusts. It was absolute bliss to be able to hear Matthias scream in pure, unbridled pleasure. All his dreaming, all his wishing, finally coming to life.

Finally, with a long, drawn out wail, Matthias came all over his stomach. Gakupo followed suit, releasing his seed into Matthias. Panting, the two men gazed up at each other, exhausted from their respective orgasms. Matthias's eyelids fluttered closed and he took a deep breath. "Gakupo." He said softly. "There's something I want to tell you."

"Yes, _koibito_?" Gakupo asked, looking down at his newfound lover expectantly.

Matthias opened his eyes and looked at Gakupo, puzzled. "What'd you just call me?" he asked curiously."

"_Koibito?_" Gakupo questioned. Matthias nodded. "It's a Japanese way of addressing someone you love. Now, you were saying?"

Matthias smiled softly. "It's just…" He began. "…When I first saw you…I thought that maybe I was dreaming, you were just so beautiful."

Gakupo looked down at Matthias in surprise. "Not as beautiful as you." He corrected Matthias.

"Mm. Perhaps." Matthias agreed lazily. "Gakupo, I'm really tired…"

And with that, Matthias passed out from exhaustion. Gakupo smiled to himself and put both of their jeans back on before carrying up Matthias in his arms bridal-style back to his house. When he woke up, Gakupo would be the first one he saw. And they would be together forever.

* * *

**Me: And…cut!**

**Matthias:…Okay, so maybe that wasn't so bad…**

**Gakupo: I knew you'd like it, **_**koibito**_**.**

**Matthias: Yeah, I did. *Grabs Gakupo and begins kissing him***

**Me: *nosebleed* Um…we'll wrap up the chapter here…there may be a chapter three! Or maybe not. It depends. BYE!**


	3. The Morning After

**Okay, so I decided to write chapter three after all. This is mainly…fluff. Yeah, you heard right. Fluff. There may be a lemon added in there, if I feel like it.**

**Matthias: I hope you do add a lemon…**

**Me: *stares* Um, wait. Isn't this the same guy who protested violently about being together with Gakupo?**

**Matthias: That was BEFORE we had sex.**

**Gakupo: *smugly* I knew that I could win him over.**

**Me: Okay…*turns on the Virgin Butterfly song by Gakupo* Let's just start the fanfic…

* * *

**

Matthias woke up the next morning in a strange bed, with a pair of slender arms wrapped around him, hugging him close to a lean chest. He shifted a little so that he could see what was going on, and his gaze fell upon a gorgeous man with long purple hair that was watching him intently with beautiful violet eyes.

Immediately, the events of last night came back to Matthias with alarming detail. He had gone down to the bar to work, talked with the man who always came in – Gakupo, Matthias recalled – and when he left, he was cornered by Gakupo in the alleyway, pushed to the ground, and raped.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't rape, seeing how Matthias had actually found himself wanting it. But still…

"Awake now?" Gakupo's soft voice interrupted his thoughts. "That's good. How did you sleep, _koibito?_"

Matthias shrugged. "Well enough." He said. "I'm really sore though…"

Gakupo looked concerned. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I suppose I was too rough."

"So…we really did do it last night?" Matthias asked, looking up at Gakupo. "You know…in the alley…it wasn't just a dream?"

Gakupo chuckled, stroking Matthias's hair. "Matthias, you're in my bed, by my side, and really sore." He said, amused. "And you're questioning whether or not what we did last night actually happened?"

"Oh yeah." Matthias realized. "How stupid of me." He snuggled closer to Gakupo, resting his head on the purple-haired man's shoulder. "So, what now?"

"How about breakfast?" Gakupo suggested. "I can only imagine that you're hungry."

Matthias was about to answer this when his stomach grumbled loudly. Gakupo laughed softly and pressed a kiss to Matthias's forehead. "I'll take that as a yes." He murmured against the black-haired man's skin. "How do pancakes sound?"

"Sounds good." Matthias answered, twining his fingers through Gakupo's. "Although I suppose that means I have to get up…"

Gakupo smiled wryly. "I can always bring you breakfast in bed." He offered. "How does that sound?"

"Mmm." Matthias hummed contentedly, closing his eyes. "Thanks, Gakupo."

"You're welcome." Gakupo replied, untangling himself from Matthias. "Stay here, I'll bring you your breakfast soon enough."

Nodding, Matthias pulled the covers tighter around him. Part of him was thinking that it was all a dream, that soon he'd wake up in his own home and be all alone. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Gakupo, the man he'd secretly liked since that moment when he first saw him walk into the bar where he worked, had harbored similar feelings toward him.

_"You're so perfect. When I first saw you that night…I thought that you were some sort of angel."_ Matthias blushed as he remembered Gakupo's words from the night before. If Gakupo had thought that he was an angel…then he had thought that Gakupo was a god. Silky violet hair, violet eyes with an intense gaze, a slender but muscular build, and a voice like molten silver. Was he really deserving of such a perfect man?

"Here you are, _koibito._"

Matthias opened his eyes to see Gakupo standing beside the bed, holding a tray with a plate of pancakes and a glass of milk. "Eat up."

Matthias sat up, rubbing his arms as the cold air hit his skin, and reached for the tray. "Thanks, Gakupo." He said. "Um…do you want any?"

"I'll eat later." Gakupo replied, sitting besides Matthias on the bed. "Go ahead, eat."

"Alright." Matthias agreed, picking up the fork and knife and digging into the food. He hadn't eaten dinner last night, so he was really hungry.

As he was eating, Gakupo suddenly leaned over. "You've got some syrup on your right cheek." He murmured.

Matthias tried to lick the syrup off his cheek, but Gakupo surprised him by leaning down and flicking his tongue across Matthias's cheek, licking up the syrup. "Tasty." He hummed.

Feeling his heartbeat quicken, Matthias set the tray aside. "You know what?" he said slyly. "Breakfast can wait."

Gakupo's eyes lit up, and without further ado the men crashed their lips together, their tongues meeting and wrapping around each other. Both men moaned simultaneously, pressing their bodies flush against each other. Matthias snaked his arms around Gakupo's back and held him tightly, as if afraid that he would vanish.

When the kiss was broken Gakupo pushed Matthias down on the bed and began trailing hot kisses down the black-haired man's neck. Matthias whimpered in pleasure and did his best to take Gakupo's jeans off, but Gakupo stopped him. "Not yet, _koibito._" He purred. "Take yours off first."

Shyly, Matthias unzipped his jeans and pulled them off. Gakupo gripped Matthias's hips and lowered his head so that he was facing the head of Matthias's erection. "Remember how I said that I would eat later?" He asked, looking up at his lover.

Matthias nodded, and Gakupo grinned. "Well, it's your turn to feed me." He said wickedly, giving Matthias's erection a lick. Matthias's eyes widened at the sensation, and it was all he could do not to scream in pleasure when Gakupo deep-throated him. He moaned and whined as Gakupo suckled on his cock, and at last he could take it no more, shooting his seed into Gakupo's mouth with a loud cry.

Gakupo pulled away, licking up the cum that dripped down his chin. "Delicious." He told Matthias, who lay panting beneath him. "Now, spread you legs."

Matthias obeyed, gazing up at Gakupo through lust-clouded eyes. Gakupo spit on his palm and lubed up his cock before thrusting into Matthias. The black-haired man cried out in pain, but his whimpers soon dissolved into moans as Gakupo pounded on his prostate repeatedly.

When Matthias came again, it was with a loud cry of Gakupo's name. Gakupo came shortly after, releasing his load into Matthias before collapsing to the side.

Panting, Matthias cuddled closer to his lover. "Gakupo," He said softly. "I love you."

Gakupo looked at Matthias in surprise, but the black-haired man was already sound asleep, a peaceful expression on his face. Smiling, Gakupo pressed a kiss to his lover's lips. "I love you too." He murmured, wrapping an arm around Matthias. "Sleep well."

* * *

**Me: *holding a wad of tissues to her nose* AWWW! Cute little fluffy scene at the end!**

**Matthias: *cuddles with Gakupo* Yeah, I love fluffy scenes!**

**Gakupo: Me too, especially when it's with someone as beautiful as you.**

**Matthias: *Blushes* Gakupo…**

**Me: *filming the entire thing* Please continue with where you're going…**


End file.
